thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimmy Gibbler
Kimmy Gibbler is a main character in Fuller House. Biography Kimmy has been separated from her husband, Fernando for over a year. She is now a single mom, raising a teenage daughter, Ramona. She has been D.J.'s best friend since they were five. Season 1 [[Our Very First Show, Again|'Our Very First Show, Again']] - Kimmy who is now a party event planner is helping D.J. throw the going away party for Danny, Jesse and Becky who are all moving to Los Angeles. After Kimmy puts her feet up on the table next to Stephanie, Stephanie's (bad) English accent disappears. At the going away party Fernando drops and his and Kimmy's daughter Ramona. Fernando attempts to reunite with Kimmy every chance he gets. Kimmy and D.J. try to force Jackson and Ramona to talk. The next day Kimmy is back at the Tanner House for a follow-up after the party, she likes to make sure her clients are "Gibbler-satisfied". D.J. gets a bit overwhelmed Kimmy offers to help her, but D.J. is too stubborn to accept help from anyone. While D.J. is giving Tommy his drops for an ear infection, Kimmy along with Danny, Jesse, Joey, Becky, and Stephanie overhear D.J. telling to Tommy how she is having a tough day too, it will be the first time she will be all on her own and she doesn't know if she can deal with it via the baby monitor. When D.J. comes downstairs, everyone is waiting for her in the living room. After Stephanie says she will clear her schedule and move in with D.J., Kimmy says she and Ramona will be moving in also, to help her raise D.J.'s boys. Danny tells them he is taking the house off the market and they can all stay at The Tanner House, Kimmy has always wanted to live there. After Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky leave, Tommy fusses in his playpen again so D.J. and Stephanie along with Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona and Max sing Meet the Flintstones to Tommy. Moving Day - Kimmy and Ramona are moving into the Tanner House, as Kimmy enters the kitchen she exclaims "home sweet, home". D.J. does some rearranging and room swapping so (almost) everyone is happy. Kimmy moves into Jesse and Becky's old bedroom in the attic, that she was never aloud in before. She places her fathead on the wall and proclaims that her room is the new headquarters for her business Gibbler Style Party Planning. After letting Ramona take Jackson's room, D.J. bakes Jackson a chocolate cake that Stephanie and Kimmy eat, leaving only a small piece for the boys to share. Stephanie and Kimmy thinking they've done a great job on the first day that D.J. left them in charge, have a glass of wine each. D.J. arrives home and lets them know that she received a disturbing text from Jackson that had her worried - he ran away but Jesse is bringing him home. D.J. calls a family meeting to discuss respect, compromise and honesty, and they end with a group hug. Funner House - Stephanie and Kimmy decide to take D.J. on a girls' night out to Euphoria while Joey looks after the kids. Kimmy officially names D.J., Stephanie and herself the She-Wolf Pack. At the dance club the girls sit in Kimmy's private area. After Stephanie goes brings back Tequila shots and the Chmerkovskiy brothers from the bar, Kimmy spots her soon-to-be-ex-husband Fernando. Fernando asks Kimmy to dance and she accepts, until she finds out he is out on a date with yet another young woman. When it's time for 'Euphoria's Legendary Nightly Dance-Off', a competition that Kimmy and Fernando once won 22 weeks in a row. D.J. offers to dance with Kimmy to beat Fernando and Mandy while Stephanie accompanies Macy Gray to sing (I've Had) The Time of My Life. The last two couples in the competition are D.J. with Kimmy and Fernando with Mandy. Fernando fakes a toe cramp so he won't beat Kimmy and the girls win the competition. As D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy walk through the front door, they are slimmed by Jackson, Ramona and Max, who were aiming to get Joey. The Not-So-Great Escape - As D.J. makes healthy school lunches for her boys, Kimmy puts money into a paper bag for Ramona. Kimmy feels guilty about making Ramona change schools. D.J. has to work and Gibbler Style is planning a big party for a client turning 100, so Kimmy is unable to take care of Tommy and suggests Stephanie do it since she has no life. Later, Kimmy arrives at the pet clinic to pick up Tommy but the school calls her to come pick up Ramona who has been suspended. After Ramona introduces her new friend Lola to her mother, Kimmy dishes out her punishment for being suspended from school. Kimmy will take Ramona to visit her old friends at her old school, getting mani-pedis on the way. Jackson is outraged that he gets a long list of chores to do and Ramona gets a spa day so D.J. calls Kimmy out on her bad parenting undermining her good parenting. Kimmy doesn't want to punish Ramona because of what Ramona has been though; Kimmy and Fernando separating, leaving her home, changing schools, is all Kimmy's fault. Kimmy cancels spa day and has Ramona help Jackson with his chores. Mad Max - Kimmy puts D.J.'s dating profile online with the photo from her yearbook with big photo-shopped knockers. Within half an hour the profile already had 32 pokes, 24 winks and a love letter from a guy in San Quentin who wants a date in 3 to 5 years. Kimmy sets up a date for D.J. with Tyler. Kimmy likes the plumber Hank, she and he go out for coffee. The Legend of El Explosivo - Kimmy will never go the the snooty 99 cent store again, now that she has discovered the 89 cent store. Kimmy put her fathead logo on the back of Ramona's dance team uniforms as their official sponsor. She shows the team how to do the Gibbler Gallop. Kimmy walks in on Stephanie showing Ramona's dance group some moves and gets jealous. Kimmy shows them that she has dance moves - from the 80's - The Running Man, The Carlton, Hammer Time. At Riviera Kimmy fills in for a member of the dance group who fell ill. When they finish their prepared dance routine, the crowd want more so they do the Gibbler Gallop too. [[Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party|'Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party']] - A lot is changing for Kimmy she is now the mother of a teenager. Kimmy is throwing Ramona a 13th birthday party. Kimmy and Fernando fight, Ramona wants them to get along just for her birthday. Kimmy and Fernando take Ramona to Pizza Hut for lunch and buy her a designer dress. At the party Kimmy records Lola promoting Gibbler Style Party Planning to put on her company website, she pays Lola for her time. After the power goes out Ramona walks in on Kimmy and Fernando fighting. After the party Fernando tells Kimmy he is trying to be a better person for the loves of his life. Kimmy and Fernando kiss while Max watches from Cosmo's dog house. They want Max to keep their kissing a secret from Ramona. Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks - Kimmy wakes up on the couch in her room with Fernando after falling asleep watching a movie. Kimmy sneaks Fernando out of the house so no one - especially Ramona - sees that they have been together. While Ramona and Fernando spend the day together, Kimmy spends the day considering whether she should give Fernando a second chance. When Fernando brings Ramona home, he and Kimmy start making out again. Kimmy tells Stephanie and D.J. about her make-out session, and D.J. has a similar story of her own to tell. War of the Roses - After 1,000 roses show up without a card, D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy and Becky must figure out who the roses are for and who sent them. Becky believes someone has a secret admirer. Kimmy strongly believes Fernando sent the roses to her. When Kimmy asks Fernando if he sent the roses, he takes the credit for sending them to her. As Max tears through the living room on a sugar high and sees them kiss again. When Fernando turns up Becky questions him about sending the roses and he takes the credit for sending them. After Max brings in a box of items Cosmo was hoarding, D.J. finds the note that came with the roses but the senders name has been chewed off. Kimmy finds the phone number of the flower shop, but just as she is about to call, Fernando's guilt gets the better of him and he admits he didn't send the roses. Jesse arrives announcing he sent the roses to Becky. Everyone helps put (most) of the roses in the car, the girls each keep some of Becky's roses. A Giant Leap - At the baseball game Kimmy sneaks in personal advertising signs for Gibbler Style Party Planning. During the 7th inning stretch she and Ramona start waving the signs around and they are taken away by security. Partnerships in the Night - D.J. lets Kimmy know the retirement party she is having for boss that night, will now have an Indian theme. With too much to do before the party that night, Kimmy needs help. D.J. suggest's Kimmy hire Stephanie so Kimmy conducts an interview which include a phone call to D.J. who is standing in the same room as them. Kimmy hires Stephanie and tells her if she gets stuck for any party ideas to crawl inside Kimmy's brain and ask herself "What would Kimmy do?". Stephanie doing just that gets the perfect addition for Dr. Fred Harmon's Indian themed retirement party; a sacred cow. At the party; Kimmy calls the party a dud so Stephanie suggests it's time to ask "What would Stephanie do?". Stephanie gets everyone to dance to liven things up. After the musical dance number Fred gives Gibbler Style the largest bonus they've ever received. Kimmy used to think Stephanie was just D.J.'s annoying little sister, but now she thinks Stephanie has turned into a talented, creative, beautiful young woman. Stephanie used to think Kimmy was a goofball... and still does. Kimmy asks Stephanie to be her junior partner at Gibbler Style Party Planning. Save the Dates - After Kimmy and Fernando are caught kissing by Ramona, Fernando has a scavenger hunt planned for Kimmy. Clue 1: "This magical journey begins in the room that housed the Katsopolis twins". Kimmy finds a beautiful dress in Nicky and Alex's old room, and puts it on. Clue 2: "Your paws and claws are in for good news. Go to where Ramona keeps her shoes". Kimmy finds Mrs. Pham in Ramona's wardrobe, she does mani-pedi's. Clue 3: "If your muscles are sore, open the other door". Kimmy slides open the other side of Ramona's wardrobe and finds Magic Fingers Boris standing inside ready to give Kimmy a massage. Clue 4: "I know that you can find things taxing, but grit your teeth, it's time for a waxing". Doris walks in to give Kimmy a wax. Clue 5: "We end at the site of Ramona's epic party, where your Latin Lover will sing like Pavarotti". Fernando starts to sing Kimberlina, Mi Amor which he wrote for Kimmy, to her but is too emotional to continue so he asks Stephanie to sing and act it out. After Kimmy kisses Stephanie right on the lips. Fernando finishes the song off and he kisses Kimmy. Fernando gets down on one knee and asks Kimmy for a divorce, which is what Kimmy has been asking for from him for the past 2 years. Fernando places a raptor glove on Kimmy and whistles. Carlito lands on Kimmy's arm, after Fernando pulls a ring that is tied to a piece of string around Carlito's neck, he flies away. Fernando get's down on one knee again and this time he proposes to Kimmy, and she says yes. They call Ramona outside to tell her the good news. Season 2 After a failed attempt to re-marry, Fernando and Kimmy are engaged and living together. Season 3 Kimmy is hired by Steve to plan his wedding to CJ in Japan. After D.J. discovers it is unwise for her to get pregnant, she asks Kimmy to be Stephanie's surrogate. Trivia * She has as terrible foot odour * Used to guess people's weight at the Carnival by lifting them up * Does the Gibbler Gallop * Due to being hypnotised every time Kimmy hears "houseboat" she acts like a chicken, "boxcar" will snap her out. * She sleepwalks and sleep-cuddles * Was born with an extra row of teeth Galleries * Images featuring Kimmy Gibbler * Kimmy Gibbler Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Kimmy Gibbler Season 1 Image Gallery * Kimmy Gibbler Season 2 Image Gallery * Kimmy Gibbler Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Gibblers Category:Mothers Category:Images Category:Returning Full House Characters Category:Season 1 Main Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters